


Some rules about reading to your unborn

by goldenboat



Series: Waiting for a miracle [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jensen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared want to read to their unborn baby. But they each have their own ideas. Jared’s one is simple…and Jensen being Jensen is as ambitious as ever. The end result is something unexpected. A really fluffy piece to make you smile. Reviews are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some rules about reading to your unborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a figment of my imagination. I am just using some names and faces .All mistakes are mine

“Yeahhhhh!”

…….

“Yeaaaahhhhh Jayyy!”

…..

“There..there…theeeeereeeee….again…agaaaaain…yeaah!”

…..

“Don..don’t poke me with your nails you ass!! Jesus!”

…..

“Yeaaah…jus..just press against it….yeaaaaah…just like that !”

Ok..before your over eager imaginations lead you to think that you have caught Jared and Jensen doing seriously NC17 rated stuff in the bedroom..let him correct you. This is Jared giving a foot massage to his husband…his very pregnant and cranky husband.

“Right there baby….yeahhhhh!” moaned the green eyed man while Jared looks on with fond exasperation. Like really…Jensen’s mood these days is a minefield…and any suggestion of sex from Jared’s part is answered with a smoldering ‘ask-once-more-and-I-will-shove-a-baseball-bat-in-your-ass’ look that’s not sexy at all.

No..Jensen never really uttered these words. But Jared is really well versed in Jensen-speak anyway. But when Jensen’s horny? Yeah…that’s pure heaven. But that’s a story for another day.

A foot poked Jared in his belly breaking his reverie.

“Hands aching Jay?” Jensen had the decency to look mortified. Jared has been on his foot-duty throughout the better part of the evening while Jensen himself was moaning in bliss.

“Naah” shrugged the hazel eyed man. His hands were aching like a bitch, but his husband is doing more than his share by carrying their baby. Jared crawled over his husband and lightly kissed his lips.

“I love taking care of you.”

Jensen smiled and deepened the kiss. But his stomach rumbled in the most inopportune moment eliciting full blown laughter from both men. Jared broke the kiss and got up from the bed.

“Hungry Jen?” Jared walks towards their kitchen. With the morning sickness finally easing off, things are looking up. Jensen’s in a banana phase right now for which Jared never forgets to thank the Almighty in the morning. Sitting manfully while his husband practically inhales four large bananas proves to be much easier than the gravy in cereal fiasco…although Jensen happens to prefer bananas with EVERYTHING.

Yup..that really means everything.

Bananas and meat burger anyone?

Armed with five big ones (ok, Jared’s hungry too…shoot him!) Jared entered the bedroom to find his husband thumbing through the pages of a book.

“Wanna read to junior?” Jensen picked up a banana Jared placed on his lap and started peeling it with childish glee. Jared winced as he looked at the thick volumes resting on their bed side table and the one on Jensen’s lap. The books were seemingly innocuous. Ever since Dr. McNiven asked them to read to their unborn, their home has been the site of a burning intellectual debate of what to read to the little one. Jared for one wanted to go with the classic..Goodnight Moon. That’s good right?

But Jensen has been in favor of going for the unconventional.

“We will read something meaningful..okay?”

Who can argue such a logic? Well Jared could…he could have pointed out what he had learnt from the baby books to Jensen. He could have retorted back that an unborn baby picks up the tone and emotion behind the spoken words and not the meaning in itself. But he couldn’t find it in his heart to erase the happy look on Jen’s face loaded with an armful of books.

So yes. Jared (and his junior) will happily sit thorough lecture sessions like these if it made his husband happy.

“Jen..don’t you think that’s a bit.. ?”

“We are not gonna read those foofy books to our son..right?” And yes..Jared folded like a laundry at the hopeful look in Jensen’s eyes. Heck..if his husband thinks that creeping their unborn son with weird facts was the perfect way to go..then so be it. Their son is sure to grow up with diverse tastes. Jared gingerly opens a thick volume with old fashioned cloth-binded covers.

“Come on Sasquatch….we’re waitin !” drawled the pregnant man at his husband who was already thumbing through earmarked pages of a book titled ‘Curious Facts Around The World’. This is how they passed their evenings. The baby loved Jared’s voice (according to Jensen) and there was nothing else Jared would do.

“Ummm.. you sure Jen? You want me to read this?” Jensen’s answering glare sealed the deal.

“Ok..ok..here’s fact number one!” Jared looked oddly reluctant but Jensen ignored it in favor of ‘gaining knowledge’ for his baby.

_“In Northern Bougainville there is one polygamous society where girls and women intentionally expose their genital organs as means of inviting sexual activity. It’s a common sight in Solomon Islands.”_

It was like the deathly silence that descends after an explosion.

“Really Jay? That..that’s the first thing you want our son to know ?” Then Jensen looked down at his belly and spoke in a soft voice.

“No baby..don’t listen to that. No one exposes their genitals around here!” Jensen fixed a glare at his sheepish husband while reaching for the third banana of the evening.

“Whash tha nexsh? he inquired with a mouth full of masticated mush.

_“_ _In Kenya there’s a custom by which the first month after the wedding, the groom should wear women’s clothes to fully enjoy and understand how hard is being a woman.”_

“Hear that baby? I guess your dad would look great in a gown. He’s a girl already!” Jensen giggled. This came from the mouth of a person who is pregnant himself. Do you think Jared will remind him? No sir.

“Umm Jen? Can we read something different …please?” The potent puppy dog eyes and wobbly voice did the trick. Jensen stared down at his belly and sighed.

“I guess you are right Jay. He usually takes my tummy for a bowling alley if he likes something.” Jensen shook his head sadly at his husband.

“Not so much now.”

Jared hated to see Jensen’s dimmed face and tried to cheer him up.

“Let’s read something else ok babe?”

Kissing his husband’s freckly forehead Jared’s hands settled on a different book. Really..the things Jared would do for Jen. He was pretty sure his baby would come out of Jen’s belly with a tweed coat, thick rimmed specs with full intention of carrying on heated metaphysical and scientific debates with his dads. But the renewed brightness of his husband’s eyes made it worthwhile. He opened the bookmarked pages of ‘Mind, Matter and Quantum Mechanics’ and started reading aloud to the green eyed man and the baby inside.

_“William James and other 19 th century psychologists took consciousness to the core subject matter of psychology and introspection a necessary tool of investigating it…” _  
  
Blame Jared till eternity but he did something awful at this point. He really shouldn’t have done it. Like really. He yawned…prompting Jensen to yawn and then look crushed. He had been reading his favorite books to the baby throughout the evening and he didn’t so much as twitch. It’s as if he hated them all and wants Jensen to know.

“It’s okay Jay. The baby hates all my books. I get it.” And there… Jared’s Achilles’ heel. The green eyes filled with tears and streamed down his face. Not able to bear Jensen’s distress any longer, Jared crept beside his husband and engulfed him in a warm hug.

“Hey Jen?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I read a little something to junior?”

Jensen turned back to face his husband and gave a little smile with a nod.

Jared decided to bite the bullet. He reached under the cushions of their bed and brought out a little book. It was as old as Jared himself. He had passed many evenings in his mom’s arms hearing her recite poems from this book. He still remembers those nights. Little Jared..mom’s arms..storm raging outside…and mom’s voice ringing over it.

“It’s called The Beginning by Tagore” Jared began in a quite voice.

_**"Where have I come from, where did you pick me up?"the baby asked its mother.** _  
_**She answered, half crying, half laughing, and clasping the baby to her breast-** _  
_**"You were hidden in my heart as its desire, my darling.** _  
_**You were in the toys of my childhood's games;** _  
_**and in the clay images I made and unmade every morning.** _

_**You were enshrined with our household deity, in his worship** _  
_**I worshiped you.** _  
_**In all my hopes and my loves, in my life, in the life of my** _  
_**mother you have lived.** _  
_**In the lap of the deathless Spirit who rules our home you have** _  
_**been nursed for ages.** _  
_**When in childhood my heart was opening its petals, you hovered** _  
_**as a fragrance about it.** _  
_**Your tender softness bloomed in my youthful limbs, like a glow** _  
_**in the sky before the sunrise.** _  
_**Heaven's first darling, twain-born with the morning light, you** _  
_**have floated down the stream of the world's life, and at last you** _  
_**have stranded on my heart.** _  
_**As I gaze on your face, mystery overwhelms me; you who belong** _  
_**to all have become mine.** _  
_**For fear of losing you I hold you tight to my chest.** _

_**What magic has snared the world's treasure in these slender arms of  
mine?" ** _

Jensen was so lost in the poem that he forgot to breath. It was everything he felt for his baby. The words seem to be ageless. They are repeated and re-repeated inside the heart of every parent in the whole wide world. Eyes awash with tears…he looked at his husband. But before they could speak…it was there. The thing they had been waiting for the entire evening. The baby moved.

And kept moving..and rolling..and kicking..as if to reinstate it’s presence before his dads.

Lips met in wordless murmurs and peace descended.

“Love you Jay!” Jensen murmured in his husband’s chest where he had his face buried. Jared kissed his hair softly instead of saying it back. He didn’t have to say it.

Jensen and his baby knew it already.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is one of the most famous creations of Rabindranath Tagore :)


End file.
